


Starry Sky

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Introspection, KWFF2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early days of their relationship, Eggsy thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Holding Hands"

It was the little things that surprised Eggsy. He was used to the frantic way couplings -- and uncouplings, for that matter -- were accomplished in his estate. There were some marriages which lasted, mostly from the generation older than his mother, but most of them were a few years long at most. And in his age group, a few months was considered long-term.

Being with Merlin had all of that excitement and energy, especially now that they were sleeping together. The danger which came with their jobs meant that they grabbed the times they had wholeheartedly -- whole bodily, too -- and carved out the moments they could. They were quiet, but not secret. If anyone from Kingsman discovered their relationship, it wouldn't be a big problem. Merlin had convinced him to wait before filing the long-term relationship paperwork just to make certain they would be long-term, but, for all his wariness, Merlin didn't treat the relationship as temporary or fragile.

For Eggsy, this was the first time he had the leisure to fall in love. At least once a day, he'd find himself taking a few minutes to think about Merlin and how they were finding the ways their lives fit together. Walking JB in Regent's Park just before they went to bed, talking quietly in the dark, arguing over whose turn it was to pick up what JB left, just _being_ together was so much more, so different, from the relationships he'd seen growing up. He wondered whether this was what his mother and father had before his dad was killed. He wondered whether she'd felt these little moments of sheer awe that Lee was choosing her.

He caught Merlin looking at him sometimes, saw the awe and wonder that Eggsy felt mirrored on Merlin's sharp features and felt humbled by it. He'd never thought humble was in his emotional vocabulary, but being with Merlin taught him humility. 

Being with Merlin gave him the ability to soar, too. Equality was a strong part of their relationship, not just things like chores: frankly, they split the bill for the charwoman who came in three times a week. Decisions were shared. If one of them made a mistake, he apologized. Eggsy was smart enough to know that arguments were inevitable, but for the first time that he could remember, the disagreements were between equals and conducted respectfully. 

The very best part though -- and Eggsy couldn't believe he felt like this -- was that Merlin would hold his hand. The first time, well, JB had to be walked even when the night was chilly. Eggsy hadn't brought gloves, and Merlin peeled his own off to clasp Eggsy's cold hand in his. It was obviously no big thing to Merlin, but Eggsy had seen touches used as control. Their fingers lacing together, no one in charge, was completely new to him. 

That's when he'd clocked it that falling in love was a process; no matter how much you loved someone today, there was always potential for greater love tomorrow.

The next night, Eggsy took Merlin's hand as soon as they were down the front steps. He glanced at his love, and they smiled.


End file.
